Plonger au plus profond des ténèbres
by AkizaEpans
Summary: Harry se fait capturer par Bellatrix lors de sa 6 ème année le lord suite à cella va faire de lui son fidèle mais si grâce à cella la guerre se finirait ? Harry plongera au plus profond de ses ténèbres mais en ressortira t'il ? venez lire la fanfiction et venez plonger avec lui dans la lumière et les ténèbres qui abritent les âmes de deux âme soeur Harry/Tom attention rating M !
1. Plonger au plus profond des ténèbres 1

Ohayo tout le monde ! C'est gumiarcadia pour vous servir ! Aujourd'hui je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfiction il s'agit d'un Harry/Tom mais je vous préviens le début est très sombre alors attention au rating M qui se justifiera le chapitre suivant mais je vous rassure la fin est joyeuse. D'ailleurs cette fanfic sera poster une fois qu'elle sera fini d'être écrite et taper mais juste histoire de savoir si elle vous plaira et vous donnez l'eau à la bouche je vous offre le prologue ! ( j'ai reposter ce chapitre car ma chère bêta l'a corriger donc remercier moony-miya !)

 **Plonger au plus profond des ténèbres,**

 **Prologue :Quand tout peut basculer à cause d'un sort.**

Près-au-lard, fin juin, jour 1 :

Harry courrait après les mangemorts, ils avaient attaqués Poulard mais la tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore avait échouée. Alors ils s'étaient enfuit mais le survivant les poursuivaient leurs lançant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait. Loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un piège du lord noir Harry les pourchassa jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un stupefix dans le dos lancer par Bellatrix, celle-ci l'attrapa et transplana avec lui montrant aux autres mangemorts que la mission était réussi.

 **Manoir Serpentard, fin juin, jour 1 :**

Harry fut déposer devant le lord noir, celui-ci le ligota pour l'empêcher de fuir et récupéra la baguette du jeune homme.

Mon cher Harry, tombé dans mon piège aussi facilement !

Que voulez-vous ? Me tuer ? Allez y qu'on en finisse !

Oh non j'ai une autres idée vois-tu. Il se trouve que mon espion m'a trahi du coup il m'en faut un nouveau et j'ai toujours rêvé de te voir me servir, t'agenouiller devant moi, baisers l'ourlet de mes robes tel un serviteur dévoué !

Allez pourrir en enfer par merlin jamais je ne vous servirais !

Vraiment je suis sûr que tu vas changer d'avis avant la fin de la soirée !

Voldemort lui lança l'endoloris et Harry se retient de hurlé mais il ne put s'empêcher de convulser au sol. Le lord noir après deux minutes le relâcha et le survivant essaya de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait en tremblant légèrement.

Alors mon cher Harry tu vas me rejoindre ?

Je préfère mourir que de vous servir !

Dans ce cas…Endoloris !

Harry arqua son corps en convulsant le lord augmentait la puissance du sort au fur et à mesure que le survivant refusait. Après deux heures le lord coupa le sort, Harry saignait à la lèvre qu'il avait mordue pour s'empêcher de crier. Le seigneur des ténèbres s'approcha puis il brandit sa baguette sur sa cicatrice et avec un grand sourire conquérant il chuchota.

Tu vas bientôt me rejoindre par toi-même Harry. Nox renverso lumos !

Le sort noir, inconnu d'Harry, le toucha sur l'éclair et il ne put retenir ses cris. Voldemort un grand sourire aux lèvres regarda le gryffondor se battre contre le sortilège. Le survivant sentait les ténèbres essayer de le faire sombrer un hurlement franchis ses lèvres alors qu'il s'agitait en se débattant les bras dans le vide. Le mage noir l'attrapa et se colla dernière lui en lui murmurant.

Plus tu te débats plus tu souffriras, laisse toi faire laisse les ténèbres qui habitent ton corps se libérer Harry cella va te plaire tu verras…

Harry en entendant la voix douce lui murmurer de se laisser faire le calma, il laissa les ténèbres et l'obscurité l'envahir. D'un coup tout s'arrêta sa douleur, sa souffrance avais disparut enlever en même temps que la lumière qui l'habitait. Il se sentait bien, libre, surpuissant, sa magie s'était noirci comme son âme. Le lord noir sentant le griffon se calmer le retourna et la vision qu'il eut lui arracha un sourire victorieux. Les magnifiques yeux émeraude avaient des paillettes noires à l'intérieur qui montrait que le brun avait succombé à ses ténèbres. Harry épuisé de s'être battu alors que le sort lui voulait que du bien ferma les yeux et s'endormi maintenu par le mage noir. Celui-ci le porta à la chambre de son futur bras droit et le coucha dans le lit. Puis avant de fermer la porte il lui chuchota.

Dors bien Harry demain tu m'appartiendras entièrement mon cher bras droit.

Voilà n'hésiter pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis pour votre information j'en suis au chapitre 9 avec plus de 50k de mots donc cette fanfic dépassera sûrement les 100k de mots voilà bonne journée ! (Ceci est un passage de la bêta, bonne journée et bisous :P)


	2. Plonger au plus profond des ténèbres 2

_**Coucou tout le monde un grand merci à tous vos messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Sinon je vous laisse avec la suite de plus tous ceux qui me laisse une review et qui ont un compte aurons un court extrait du chapitre suivant ! ( il s'agit d'un reposte car ma bêta l'a corriger ^^ remercier moony-miya)**_

 _ **Irema92 : Merci pour ta review ça me fait super plaisir j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **Sinon attention dans ce chapitre il y aura du viol et de la violence mais vous serez prévenu**_

Plonger au plus profond des ténèbres, Chapitre un : Inquiétude, marquage et servitude.

Poudlard, bureau Dumbledore fin juin, jour un :

En cette soirée qui marque le début des vacances, le bureau d'Albus était très bruyant. Ron et Hermione étaient venus le prévenir qu'Harry était partit pourchasser les mangemorts qui avaient essayé de le tuer. Cependant Severus n'était pas dans le coup et Harry n'était pas revenu. De ce fait il avait réuni les membres de l'ordre pour le retrouver. Il avait demandé à Severus de voir quand le lord l'appellerait s'il voyait une trace du survivant.

Bon vous pouvez partir faire les recherches. Espérons que Severus puisse nous apporter des renseignements.

Manoir Serpentard fin juin jour deux :

Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit double aux draps vert et noir. Les murs était de couleur argent et les meubles noir. Il vit une porte sur la droite qui se trouvait être la salle de bain puis il vit dans le grand dressing une petite porte qui donnait sur un autre dressing beaucoup plus grand où il y avait tout type de vêtements sorcier comme moldu de couleur sombre noir, rouge, vert foncé,…. Il fit demi – tour et sorti une fois habiller tout en noir. Il se retrouva donc dans le couloir sans savoir où aller. Alors qu'il allait essayer de trouver le lord noir celui-ci sortit de sa chambre, la porte de gauche. Voldemort l'observa attentivement quand il tomba sur ses yeux ils étaient noir avec des rares paillettes d'émeraude montrant qu'il était prêt à lui obéir. Sans un mot le lord suivit du survivant se dirigèrent vers la salle où tous les mangemorts se trouvaient pour faire leurs rapports. Une fois arriver le lord s'assit sur son trône, tous les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent même Harry puis Voldemort parla.

Mes chers mangemorts aujourd'hui est un grand jour mais avant de vous en parler je veux un serment inviolable en me promettant de ne rien révéler et de suivre mes ordres en ce qui concerne Harry Potter.

Oui maître ! Nous vous faisons serment sur notre magie et notre vie que nous ne révélerons rien et suivrons vos ordres par rapport à Harry Potter.

Très bien… Harry mon cher approche agenouille toi devant moi et tend ton bras devant toi.

Le survivant se positionnant devant le seigneur des ténèbres et lui tendit son bras gauche cependant alors que les mangemorts était choquer de le voir ici et surtout prêt à recevoir la marque le mage noir reprit.

Non Harry le bras droit, tu seras mon second, tu exécuteras mes ordres, tu seras en permanence à mes côtés, mes mangemorts devrons t'obéir comme ils m'obéissent.

C'est trop d'honneur mon maître, je suis tout à vous, je vous serais fidèle à jamais et cette marque qui me relié à vous le prouvera.

Allons-y ! Harry Potter avec cette marque que je vais apposer sur ton bras droit, tu deviendras mon bras droit, mon égal, mon plus fidèle serviteur.

Mon maître par cette marque que vous allez m'apposer au bras droit je vous montre la loyauté que j'ai pour vous ainsi que m'a reconnaissance.

Voldemort prit dans sa main droite le bras droit d'Harry puis il releva sa manche, une fois la manche relevé dévoilant la peau légèrement doré vierges de toute marque, il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur l'avant-bras et siffla le sort. Le brun ressenti une petite douleur et la marque des ténèbres apparut.

Bien Bellatrix va chercher la famille Weagrand !

Bellatrix partit en courant et revenue cinq minutes après avec une famille moldu terrorisés. La mère et le père protégeait leur fils comme ils le pouvaient en avançant.

Que nous voulez-vous ? Nous n'avons jamais rien fait !

Le lord noir rigola et s'approcha de son bras droit avant de lui chuchoté à l'oreille avec un grand sourire.

Je te laisse faire ton initiation en tant que bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Offre-moi ton plus grand spectacle tu as tous les droits…

Et c'est sous les yeux terrorisé de Severus que le survivant s'approcha de ses victimes d'une démarche féline. Puis il lança l'endoloris sur le mari qui se jetait à terre en hurlant, sa femme et son fils voulurent s'approcher mais le brun les en empêcha en mettant le fils sous impero. Il lui ordonna d'immobiliser sa mère à terre sur le ventre de sorte qu'elle puisse voir son mari souffrir. Cependant celle-ci ferma les yeux, alors sous les yeux étonnés du lord, sa main gauche fit de la magie sans baguette en lui forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Harry commençant à s'énerver car c'était ennuyeux décida de s'amuser encore plus, il s'approcha de Severus et tendit sa main gauche.

Donne moi ta baguette Severus que je puisse m'amuser encore plus.

Snape fut obliger de lui donner s'il tenait à sa position et c'est terroriser de l'intérieur, notamment à cause du changement de comportement du brun, qu'il obéit en priant merlin et les quatre fondateurs que le survivant se rendrait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Harry attrapa sa baguette et posa la sienne par terre. Puis il renforça l'impero avec la baguette de Severus, sur le fils.

Bella sois gentille et immobilise le père mais attention je le veux conscient pour qu'il voit son fils et sa femme.

Bien sûr Harry ma baguette t'appartient.

 **Attention viol et maltraitance !**

Bellatrix obéit aux ordres, Voldemort et ses fidèles se demandant ce que le survivant allé faire quand ils le virent s'approcher avec un couteau qu'il venait de faire apparaître avec sa magie sans baguette. Il donna l'arme au fils et lui ordonna de mutiler sa mère celle-ci essaya de se débattre en vain les coups de couteau pleuvait sur la femme qui hurlait de douleur. Harry rigolait se délectant de la douleur qu'il provoquait puis il fit ce que les personnes présentes ne pensait pas, il ordonna au fils d'arrêter et de prendre violemment sa mère sous les yeux de son père. Alors il posa le couteau, dégrafa son pantalon, déshabilla sa mère et en regardant droit dans les yeux de son père il s'enfonça d'un coup brusque dans la femme qui hurla sa douleur de se faire violer par son fils sous les yeux de son mari. Le jeune moldu commença alors, sous les ordres d'Harry, à pilonner sa mère fortement claquant ses bourses aux fesses de sa mère. Très rapidement il éjacula à l'intérieur d'elle mais il continua cependant à la besogne. Voldemort compris alors que son bras droit lui avait lancé un sort pour le forcer à rester en érection et donc de continuer à violer sa mère. Le seigneur noir laissa alors apparaître un sourire avant qu'il ne s'agrandisse quand il vit le brun s'approcher du père.

La vue vous plaît ? Je suis sûr que vous avez envie d'essayer.

Je vous en prie arrêter cela… Vengez-vous sur moi mais pas eux…

Il se trouve que vous avez de la chance car à force de regarder sa à tendance à m'exciter et que j'aurais bien besoin d'évacuer…

Il lança l'impero au père le forçant à violer son fils qui violait sa mère puis il brisa l'impero du fils qui choquer essaya de se débattre mais son père étant plus fort le força à pilonner sa mère car le brun lui lança un sort de magie noire pour l'empêcher de se retirer. Le lord était aux anges, Severus se retenait difficilement de vomir et les autres mangemorts étaient sous le choc. Harry se positionna derrière le père, il retira l'impero, lança le même sort qu'il avait lancé au fils avant de s'enfoncer dans l'homme. Il soupira en sentant son sexe dur être serrer dans les chaires étroites. Puis il commença à le pilonner, quand il se sentit venir il envoya l'endoloris au maximum avant de jouir. Le brun satisfait se retira puis avec deux couteaux il mutila le fils et le père et les observa, ses yeux noirs avec seulement trois paillettes d'émeraude.

 **Fin de violence**

Qui va mourir en premier ?

Un frisson traversa la femme avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux définitivement. Le père terrasser par la mort de sa femme la rejoignit très rapidement. Harry s'approcha du lord, il s'agenouilla tête baissé devant lui. Le lord noir lui fit révéler la tête et vit qu'il ne restait plus qu'une paillette d'émeraude.

Voilà mon maître j'espère avoir été à la hauteur.

Harry tu as été parfait je n'ai jamais vu une initiation aussi réussi j'ai bien fait de t'avoir choisi comme bras droit.

Cependant le jeune moldu voulais emmener avec lui son tortionnaire alors il attrapa le couteau et s'élança pointe en avant vers Harry et le lord. Malheureusement alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à deux pas, le survivant se retourna la baguette de Severus à la main et il lança l'avada kedabra. Le jeune moldu tomba au sol les yeux grand ouvert vide, le maître des potions lui observa le bras droit du lord dans les yeux où il vit la toute dernière étincelle d'émeraude disparaître dans le noir profond. A ce moment-là marque des ténèbres disparut de leurs vu.

Maître ?

Oui Harry j'allais te le dire en utilisant les trois impardonnable ainsi que la magie noire tu m'as prouvé ta loyauté et vu que tu es mon bras droit et que dois retourner à Poudlard dans deux mois ta marque disparaîtra dès qu'une personne extérieur qui n'est pas marquer sera présent.

Très bien maître.

Maintenant virer moi tout cela et allez-vous en sauf Severus et bien évidemment Harry.

Les mangemorts partirent emmenant les trois cadavres avec eux. Snape s'approcha, s'agenouilla devant le mage noir pendant que celui-ci métamorphosait une chaise en trône à côté du sien. Il montra à Harry le trône qui s'y assit, avant de parler à nouveau.

Bien Severus le vieux fou va sûrement te demander si Harry n'est pas ici alors voilà ce que tu vas faire…

Après la réunion, il sorti du manoir et vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé dans la pelouse avant de nettoyer. Il n'en revenait pas le survivant avait plongé et il ne pouvait rien dire. Alors il transplana à Poudlard.


	3. Message non gravisime

Coucou tout le monde voilà un petit message non prévu ^^ il se trouve que je ne pourrai pas poster le prochain chapitre de suite car en ce moment il y a un concours de nouvelles fantastique et ma prof de français à absolument tenue à ce que j'y participe du coup je ne vais pas pouvoir poster de suite mais la suite arrive très vite ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre étant presque fini de tapper ainsi que le deuxième voilà merci beaucoup si vous êtes intéressé le concoursite se passe sur le site des edirions de la banshee bonne journée à tous et à tres vite !


	4. Concours edition de la banshee

Ohayo tout le monde voila la nouvelle avec laquelle je vais participer au concours de l'édition de la banshee tout m'appartient même si l'héroïne est inspirer d'un personnage d'Harry Potter (c'est pour cela que je le post ici) la suite arrive donc bientôt malgré le contre temps que j'ai eu et que tout le monde connait : l'oral blanc de français ! sur ce je vous laisse découvrir mon précieux et je remercie tout ceux qui mont laisser des messages ! Et suite a vos review le voila corriger j'espere que sa ira mieux

Lily, jeune adolescente de seize ans, avec de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, des yeux bleu ciel et mesurant un mètre soixante-cinq se promenait dans la forêt d'Ain. Cette forêt était très lumineuse presque féerique. Les arbres d'un vert clair coupaient légèrement les rayons de soleil, les oiseaux chantaient de temps en temps une merveilleuse mélodie. Lily qui se promenait depuis une petite heure décida de rentrer chez ses parents ou elle vivait. La petite maison de plain pied se situait à l'orée de la foret, faite en bois, elle voyait la cheminée qui fumer légèrement. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer, la jeune fille reçut un message qui disait :

-Ne sors pas de la forêt si tu ne souhaites pas provoquer la malédiction du döppleganger centenaire.

Lily ressentit un élan de panique l'envahir et courut chez elle mais dès qu'elle franchit la limite de la foret, elle fut transportée dans un autre bois. Cette forêt était a l'opposé de celle qu'elle venait de quitter. Les arbres étaient noirs, morts, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, il n'y avait pas un brin de soleil, il faisait nuit mais on avait l'impression que jamais il ne ferait jour à nouveau. Lily commença à avoir froid, quand elle entendit une branche craquer. Elle se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à une jeune fille de seize ans, avec des cheveux noir jais aussi longs que les siens, des yeux noirs comme l'onyx et elle avait la même taille que Lily. La jeune fille s'approcha d'elle avant de parler d'une voix sombre, qui lui donna la chaire de poule.

-Lily, je suis Lila, tu n'as pas écouté mon message et tu vas en payer le prix

-Co...Comment ? Les...Les doubles n'existent pas ! Ce ne sont que des histoires d'adolescents qui cherchent à se faire peur !

-Figure toi que vos histoires sont réelles et maintenant je vais prendre ta place

-Jamais! Pourquoi prendre ma place ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !

-Vois tu, cette forêt n'est pas très joyeuse et je m'y ennuie très fortement alors quand j'ai vu que tu te promenais souvent dans la foret et que nous nous ressemblons, j'ai décidé de prendre ta place grâce à un vieux rituel.

-Je...Je…

-Pour prendre ta place grâce à celui-ci il me suffit de te tuer ici. J'ai sept heures pour le réaliser mais j'aime bien jouer, alors je te laisse partir devant, tu as trois heures pour te cacher, me fuir, et moi j'ai quatre heures pour te retrouver et te tuer. Prête ?

Lily n'attendit pas davantage. Elle partit en courant, paniquée et terrifiée. Elle courait mais elle ne savait même pas où elle allait. Puis, elle se retrouva dans une prairie, elle vit une petite maison. La maison ressemblait à la sienne à la seule différence qu'elle était abandonnée. Lily pensait s'y cacher mais elle changea d'avis quand elle vit des loups sortir de l'ombre a coté de la maison. Ils la virent et coururent pour essayer de la dévorer. La jeune fille hurla pour demander de l'aide, en courant dans la sombre forêt qu'elle venait de quitter. Lily tituba entre les arbres jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendît plus le bruit des pas des loups. A ce moment elle décida de s'arrêter, la jeune fille était complètement perdue, elle était fatiguée et surtout elle avait froid. Elle décida donc de trouver un abri elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle trouva une petite grotte pour s'abriter. Elle s'y coucha épuisée, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit. Quand elle s'éveilla, Lila était face à elle et lui souriait un couteau dans chaque main.

-Flute ! Réveiller avant de t'avoir tué, cela fait plus de cinq heures que tu es partie. Maintenant je vais prendre ta place !

Lily l'esquiva et s'enfuit en courant, la doppelganger sur ses traces. Puis elle entendit les loups devant elle et tourna à droite. La jeune fille courait le plus vite possible jusqu'à trébucher sur une branche. Elle se releva et repartit malgré la douleur. Lily se retourna pour voir où se trouvait ses assaillants ce qui se révéla être une mauvaise idée : Lila et les loups se trouvaient à cent mètres d'elle. La jeune fille voulut accélérer quand un grand froid la prit ainsi qu'un silence de mort. Elle s'arrêta et paniqua quand elle vit qu'elle se trouvait face à une impasse. Devant elle se trouvait un gouffre sans fond. Lila s'arrêta elle aussi et les loups encerclèrent Lily.

-Quelle meilleure mort que le gouffre des abysses, non ?

Lila s'approcha de Lily qui recula de deux pas avant de sentir le bord du gouffre sous ses pieds. Lila lui fit un sourire avant de la pousser, Lily hurla avant de fermer les yeux. La jeune fille se réveilla en hurlant dans sa chambre, elle observa le réveil qui affichait sept heures, ses parents arrivèrent en courant alertés par les cris.

\- Tout va bien, ma chérie ?

-Oui maman ne t'inquiète pas, c'était un cauchemar.

-Très bien. Tu te souviens qu'aujourd'hui on va se promener dans la forêt d'Ain pour chercher des jonquilles ?

-Oui papa je vais me préparer.

Et la petite famille deux heures plus tard se retrouva dans la lumineuse forêt même si Lily avait peur que son rêve ne soit réel. Au loin même si la famille ne l'entendit pas, une personne attentive aurait pu écouter une voix dire:

-J'arrive Lily, je vais prendre ta place

Mais il ne s'agissait que du vent non ?

Voila alors qu'en pensez vous ? N'hésiter pas a me le dire en message !


	5. informations

ohayo tout le monde non je ne suis pas morte tuée par le bac mdr juste histoire de vous donner des nouvelles la fanfiction est presque terminer en version papier donc jai plus qu'à la tapper sinon pour le concours sachez que les résultats sont tomber le 17 juin et que jai perdu mais cela ma permis de parler avec certains prof de mon lycée qui mon donner beaucoup de conseils que je vais essayer d'appliquer mdr sinon pour ce grand retard il est expliquer par le bac ce que tout le monde adore ! (ah non ? je croyais) jai eu aussi des probleme d internet et histoire d'être bien poisseuse mon ordi m'a lâcher d'un claquement de doigts mais la suite arrive tres vite passez une bonne journée et a bientôt !


End file.
